Peter Rabbit
Peter Rabbit is an upcoming 2018 3D live-action/CGI animated adventure comedy film written, directed and produced by Will Gluck and co-written by Rob Lieber, based on the stories of the character of the same name created by Beatrix Potter. The film features voice roles played by James Corden, Margot Robbie, Daisy Ridley and Elizabeth Debicki, and live-action roles played by Domhnall Gleeson, Rose Byrne and Sam Neill. The film is scheduled to be released on February 9, 2018. Cast Live-action cast *Domhnall Gleeson as Mr. McGregor *Sam Neill as an older Mr. McGregor *Rose Byrne as Bea Voice cast *James Corden as Peter Rabbit *Margot Robbie as Flopsy Rabbit *Daisy Ridley as Cottontail Rabbit *Elizabeth Debicki as Mopsy Rabbit *Colin Moody as Benjamin Bunny *Sia as Mrs. Tiggy-Winkle *Domhnall Gleeson as Mr. Jeremy Fisher *Rose Byrne as Jemima Puddle-Duck *Sam Neill as Tommy Brock *Fayssal Bazzi as Mr. Tod *Ewen Leslie as Pigling Bland *Christian Gazal as Felix D’eer *Rachel Ward as Josephine Rabbit *Bryan Brown as Peter's father *David Wenham as Johnny Town-Mouse *Will Reichelt as JW Rooster II The Singing Sparrows were voiced by Jessica Freedman, Shana Halligan, Katharine Hoye, Chris Mann, Chad Reisser, and Fletcher Sheridan. Production The film was first revealed in April 2015 through email leaks as a result of the Sony Pictures hack.7 The official announcement of the film came that December.8 In August 2016, Will Gluck was reported to direct from a script by Gluck and Rob Lieber. James Corden was cast to voice Peter Rabbit, and Rose Byrne was selected to play one of the live-action roles.9 Gluck produced the film along with Zareh Nalbandian of Animal Logic, which will be providing the visual effects and animation for the film.9 Daisy Ridley and Elizabeth Debicki joined the cast in September 2016, and the live action production was scheduled to commence in Sydney, Australia, in January 2017.101112 The next month, Domhnall Gleeson was cast as Thomas McGregor, the descendent of the original Mr. McGregor, and Margot Robbiejoined the cast, expected to voice a bunny.1314 In November, Sia was cast as Mrs Tiggy-Winkle.15 Filming On December 18, 2016, a first image of the title character, along with the film's logo, was revealed.16 Production began in December 2016.1718 Live action scenes were filmed at Centennial Park in Sydney.19 In March 2017, filming took place at Central railway station, Sydney, which was depicted as London Paddington station along with Mortuary railway station being depicted as the country station.20 Release Peter Rabbit was originally scheduled to be released on March 23, 2018,8 but it was moved up to February 9, 2018.21 Trailer criticism The first trailer received negative feedback from critics and fans of the character, many of whom labelled the film as being too modern and insulting to Beatrix Potter's works. Collidercalled the trailer "garbage" and a "low brow 'comedy' cringe fest".22 Stuart Heritage from The Guardian stated that "the Peter Rabbit film looks like the result of some blisteringly inept manhandling ... there's something genuinely harrowing about the sight of Peter Rabbit – gentle, Edwardian Peter Rabbit – thoughtlessly injuring some birds, or grabbing a pile of lettuce leaves and making it rain like a banker in a strip club, or literally twerking" and argued "there is no way on Earth that Potter would have ever given the green light to a slow motion car crash like this."23 Metro writer James Baldock found that the trailer was "so gut wrenchingly bad" and that "if the movie lives up to its two minute preview – it is set to be the greatest abomination to grace the big screen since The Emoji Movie." He finished by writing "Listen carefully, and you can just about hear the sound of Beatrix Potter, turning furiously in her grave."24 On November 7, a new trailer for the United Kingdom was released.25 Home media The film was released on digital platforms on April 20, 2018. A Blu-ray and DVD and 4K followed on May 1, 2018.26 Category:Sony Pictures Animation Films Category:Live action films Category:2018 films Category:Computer animation Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Animated films Category:Comedy films Category:Fantasy films Category:Family films Category:Films directed by Will Gluck Category:Films written by Rob Lieber Category:Films scored by Dominic Lewis